


lay it on me

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vaguely AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: The five times Prompto and Nyx kissed (plus five more for good measure) and the one time they didn't.





	1. not properly / properly

**Author's Note:**

> Things I always wanted to write: a 5+1 fic.  
> Things I failed at writing: a 5+1 fic.
> 
> This is semi canon compliant but with a few changes. Mostly so it doesn't have to be sad.  
> The conflict is all political and while magic still exists there's no prophecy and scourge to attend to.  
> As well Prompto is not a stolen science experiment. 
> 
> Title taken from Vance Joy's [Lay it on Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXXD1Qxpisw%0A) which seems fitting for these two!
> 
> Also this is mostly complete so it should be updated fairly quick.

 

_I'm so gone_  
_Anyone could see that I'm wasted_  
_You cut through_  
_And I just wanna know what's in your head_

_Write it on a piece of paper, honey_  
_Put it in my coat before I go_  
_Hidden in a place you know I'll find it, oh_  
_Later when I'm sitting all alone_

_Let me in_  
_Everything starts at your skin, so new_  
_Your love's always finding me out_  
_Who am I kidding?_  
_If all my defenses come down, oh baby_  
_Will you lay it all on me now?_

 

 

**_i. not properly_ **

He doesn't really mean to. Which wasn't to say he didn't _want_ to. Just that he didn't _mean_ to. Because Prompto wasn't sure he was even _allowed_ to. Nyx was older, wiser. He was in the _Glaive_ and so freaking hot and way, way, _way_ out of his league.

And Prompto? Well, Prompto was just the prince's tag along Nif refugee of a best friend.

But Nyx was also _so freaking hot._ And as they talked in the back booth of some dive bar they'd run into each other at, Prompto quickly realized Nyx was also funny. And smart. And flirty. He quickly realized they actually got along, that Nyx was easy to talk to and made him laugh. That Nyx didn't really give a shit he was from Niflheim because he wasn't from Insomnia either and Prompto hadn't realized before just _how_ refreshing that would feel. Which wasn't anything against Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio - just that he always knew he was _different_ somehow. He was one of them, but he was also still _not_ one of them.

And more than that, Nyx had this _way_ of looking at him. This way that made Prompto feel like he was the only damn person in the whole bar.

It was intoxicating.

So could he really be blamed - as Nyx's gaze lingered, their thighs pressing up against each other's under the table - for leaning in. For tilting his head up. For his eyes fluttering shut as he presses his lips to Nyx's. And then _immediately_ pulls back because _what the fuck???_ He couldn't just go around kissing older, hotter, way, way, _way_ out of his league men.

There were rules against that sort of thing, weren't there? Or at the very least the soul crushing rejection that he was sure would come from such a stupid move.

Prompto groans as he hears the laughter beside him, buries his face in his hands and wonders if he wanted it bad enough if the ground would open up and swallow him whole. But then there's hands on his own, gently pulling them back from his face, then fingers hooking under his chin, lifting his head up. And suddenly Prompto was staring at those ridiculously amazing blue eyes, the corners of which were crinkled with the grin on Nyx's face. Honestly it was unfair how good looking this man was.

"Next time you kiss me, you gotta do it properly," Nyx says, his tone teasing as his fingers move to trace along Prompto's jawline, his gaze on Prompto all the while.

"And who says I'll do it again?" Prompto asks in return, after a pause to collect himself, and he's happy that his voice at least sounds far more confident than he _feels_ . That the way he can't quite catch his breath doesn't seem to show. The way he is very much _affected_ by the smile on Nyx's face, the look in his eyes, the hand on his face that he can feel his skin burning underneath, somehow doesn't seem to translate into his words. Small miracles.  
  
"Who says you _won't_ ?" Nyx counters as he grins again and drops his hand to lean back in the booth. Prompto can feel the way his face flushes at the words. He glances at Nyx and it's the kind of smug on the other's face that _shouldn't_ be as damn attractive as it is. Prompto can't help but think maybe it's because there's still that little _twinkle_ in Nyx's eyes. Like he _knows_ he's being a smug bastard and he doesn't really _mean_ it, it's just for fun.

Prompto shrugs, takes a drink of his beer and tries to will the blush from his face. He looks to Nyx and shrugs again, a sheepish grin on his face. "Well.. I guess you got me there."

 

* * *

 

**_ii. properly_ **

_Properly_ comes almost two weeks later. Prompto's leaving the Citadel after a meeting with Ignis and as he's heading toward the main street he hears the roar of a motorcycle engine come up beside him and stop. Prompto halts his strides and looks over as the figure - the _familiar_ figure - gets off the bike.  
  
"You want a ride?" Nyx asks as he pulls his helmet off and flashes Prompto a smile.

Prompto eyes the bike, then lets his gaze flicker back to Nyx who leans against it oh so casually, helmet under his arm and leather jacket the right amount of snug across his torso.

He wants a ride. Fuck does he ever want a ride - and yes, his brain is going to the dirty place that's not just thinking about the back of a motorcycle with that notion. But it's because his brain is going to that dirty place with that notion that he knows he can't possibly get on the back of that bike, wrap his arms around Nyx's midsection and _not_ end up with a raging hard on by the time they got to his place. There's no way he can get on the back of that bike.  
  
So he shrugs. "Don't got a helmet," he excuses.  
  
Nyx just pushes off the bike and hands Prompto his, their fingers brushing as they hand it off and Prompto's stomach _drops_ in the best possible way. Nyx turns to the bike and lifts the back of the seat, he takes out his bag for a moment to grab the spare helmet below and then puts his bag back in. He turns to Prompto and gently places the helmet in his hand over Prompto's head. Nyx lifts the visor and then ducks down a little to be at eye level with Prompto. "That fit okay?" he asks as he starts to do up the buckle and tightens the strap.  
  
Prompto just nods, half frozen in his spot. His brain feels like mush. Nyx's fingers lingering still along the chin strap, that _look_ in those eyes as Nyx watches him. Idly Prompto wonders when the last time was he felt this much of a crush on someone, this giddy at even just the smallest touch. When was the last time he had _wanted_ the way he wanted Nyx right then.

Nyx just grins. "Looks good," he says as he takes his helmet back from Prompto, tugs it on and gets back on the bike. He holds out a hand for Prompto and Prompto grabs it, using it for balance as he gets on behind Nyx. There's a quick squeeze of his hand from Nyx before he places it around his torso and Prompto slips his other hand around as well.  
  
Prompto is pretty sure his brain short circuits at the feel of it, the taut muscles that he can feel even through the leather. The warmth that radiates off of Nyx this close, the subtle scent of shampoo and cologne. Even more so as Nyx grabs his arms and tightens them more, effectively pulling Prompto closer against the solid back in front of him. This was definitely a bad idea. Or a really _good_ one. He can't quite decide which. Both maybe.  
  
"Where am I going?" Nyx asks over his shoulder.  
  
Prompto quickly rattles off directions and his address and then the engine roars back to life. At the first motion he tightens his arms even more, and can _feel_ the chuckle from Nyx at the move. But he doesn't loosen his grip as they start down the road, both because well, it's kind of _nice_ and being on the back of a bike is kind of a new thing. And while Prompto quickly realizes he _likes_ it, it's still a bit nerve wracking. And okay, maybe - _maybe_ \- he's more terrified of how he'd look like a complete idiot if he fell off than the whole potentially dying aspect of it.

Nyx rounds the corner of Prompto's street and there's a sort of melancholy feeling that washes over Prompto as he sees his building come into view. The bike slows and comes to a stop in front and Nyx kicks the stand down and gets off first so he can give Prompto a hand to follow.  
  
Nyx quickly takes off his own helmet, sets it on the seat of the bike and then steps forward, fingers deftly undoing the strap on the side of Prompto's helmet. He lifts it off and laughs a little. "Your hair got a bit wrecked," Nyx says as he lifts a hand to try to fluff out some of the worst of the damage.  

Prompto’s breath catches in his throat as Nyx's hand moves from his hair to brush fingers along his cheekbone before dropping. "Yours -" a brief pause "yours still looks good," Prompto gets out and glances down as he flushes.

Nyx just laughs and bumps his foot against Prompto's. "Were you visiting the Marshall?"

Prompto shakes his head. "Nah. Ignis today," a quick pause. "He uh -" another pause as Prompto rubs his palm against the back of his neck. The meeting with Ignis still felt raw in a way, the suggested task still more than daunting. But it was also work he couldn't help but feel excited about. Despite having spent half his life in Lucis, Niflheim was still his _home_ , still where he came from. Being offered a chance to help the people there, and those who had been fleeing in droves lately because of the actions of the Emperor, it felt _good_.

"He asked me to join a committee that Council wants to start to handle the influx of refugees from Niflheim and to further Lucis' relationship with the opposing political forces there," Prompto answers. And saying it outloud like that? It was a mess of being terrified and being proud.

Nyx leans back against the bike and looks at Prompto. "Yeah? That's really great, Prompto. You'd be good at that."

Prompto shrugs. "You don't even know me," he points out.

There's a soft laugh and Nyx nods. "Everyone knows you, Prompto."

"No, everyone knows _of_ me, there's a difference," Prompto counters. Not that be could have expected different he supposes. The scrawny little Nif kid the godsdamn Marshal of the Crownsguard had brought back after some classified mission in enemy territory. How Cor the freaking Immortal and consummate bachelor had gone even further than just bringing him back and had adopted him after the disaster that had been his foster family. Prompto knew his reputation tended to proceed him - one of the reasons he'd made such fast friends with the prince. They had both known what it was like to be judged before a word even came out of their mouths. But it was just that. Reputation. It didn't mean people _knew_ him.

Nyx holds his hands up in mock surrender. He drops them and a sympathetic look crosses his face. "You're right," he concedes. "I don't know you, not _really_. I want to though."

Prompto’s brow lifts. "You do?" he asks as he takes in the sincere look on Nyx's face, the one that informs this is not just a throwaway comment. That he's genuine with it. Prompto's not sure how to deal with that. The idea that Nyx Ulric of all people has this sudden interest in him. That what he had resigned himself to as just some random night in the bar was suddenly turning into something _more_ .  
  
Nyx nods, smiles softly. "Yeah, I do." He pauses, grins. "Seems like a position that could attract trouble though," a teasing tone to the words, "maybe you should look into a bodyguard."  
  
Prompto grins a little. "Yeah - you offering?"  
  
"Maybe," comes the reply with a smug grin.

Prompto makes a show of thinking it over. "There's just one problem…"  
  
"What's that?" Nyx asks.  
  
Prompto steps closer, putting his feet between Nyx's. "I don't think it's a good idea to have a bodyguard you kind of want to make out with," he answers with a little grin, hoping the flush he can feel at the tips of his ears from the boldness of the words isn't spreading too far to his face.

Nyx laughs as he slips a hand around Prompto's waist and tugs him in closer. "What happened to 'who says I'll do it again'?" he teases.

"Yeah we both knew that was a lie," Prompto replies as he lets his hands move to rest along Nyx's upper arms, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Properly this time?" Nyx asks, his other hand going around Prompto's waist as well.  
  
Prompto grins. With Nyx half sitting on the bike the height difference isn't quite as noticable, almost at eye level, and so he doesn't have to lean up too much to press his lips to Nyx's. Soft at first, still laced with that little bit of hesitation before he deepens the kiss as Nyx's hands tug him in even closer. But still Nyx is letting Prompto lead it, letting him set the pace. Letting Prompto be the one to dart his tongue in, taste the corners of Nyx's mouth as his hands move from Nyx's arms to loop behind his neck.  
  
Prompto pulls back, slightly breathless as his eyes flutter open to find Nyx's already looking at him with such a soft and fond look it takes the little breath Prompto does have away. "Properly enough?"  
  
Nyx laughs softly and lifts a hand to trail fingertips along Prompto's jaw, grins. "I don't know, I might need more data to come to conclusion…"  
  
Prompto grins and leans back in, pressing their lips together again. A rather undignified _squeak_ as Nyx's hands move to his ass, lifting him up for a brief moment as they do. More than breathless this time as they part, Prompto grins again, a giddiness in the pit of his stomach at it all. He glances down at their feet, his between Nyx's still. "So - you, uh, wanna come up and we can discuss if we've reached properly status?" he asks as he looks back up, from under his lashes with a soft smile.  
  
Nyx nods. "I'd love to."


	2. in secret / in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for such amazing feedback!!! <3333

 

**_iii. in secret_ **

Politics, it turned out, was kind of _exhausting_ . But that didn't mean Prompto didn't like the work, it was the opposite in fact. He loved it. Loved feeling like he was making a difference for people like him, people who had been forced from their home because of the actions of a few men who abused the power they had been given. More than that too was the feeling of being close to the parents he had lost so long ago, the ones who he had only those vague and fleeting memories of because at all of eight years old you don't _think_ you might never see them again.

But it was still hard. So many names to remember - and as it turned out making your sort of boyfriend quiz you with flashcards was not the best approach when said sort of boyfriend used every right answer as an excuse to take off more clothes. And there were so many intricacies of the political landscape that he hadn't even realized existed, to the point it almost felt like a whole other language somehow. It was a different sort of tiredness at the end of a long day than he would have when he trained with Cor or Gladio. Less physical and completely mental, but both just as all consuming.   
  
Before he knew it though it'd been a month. A month of meetings and strategizing, a month of meeting with refugees, meeting with ambassadors, learning the ins and outs of a revolution on its ground floor - a revolution his very own parents had planted the seeds of. And while he's been in Insomnia for over half his life, he's proud he realizes, of the people back in Niflheim who were prepared to fight for a better future for their country. It was inspiring. So even when he felt overwhelmed and uncertain all he had to do was think of the strength those people had and it made him want to give them the same back. Think of the sacrifices they made, that his own _parents_ had made all those years ago, and if they could do that then he could do his part too.

And it had been a month of _Nyx_. Of rides home on the back of a bike which had quickly become of of Prompto's favourite things, ignoring a hundred different movies on the tv in favor of making out on the couch, among other things. Reluctant, late night goodbyes at the door and secretive little smiles in the halls of the Citadel as they passed each other by during the day.

One such given as Prompto was leaving a meeting room with Ignis. A nod of Nyx's head as he he passes by with a "Lord Scientia, Mr. Argentum."  

Prompto pauses, Ignis still rambling and it takes him a moment to realize Prompto has stopped. Ignis turns back, a brow raising, "Prompto?"

"I - uh - forget I had something to do," Prompto excuses, flimsy but he figures Ignis is in post meeting mode and his desire to get his thoughts and notes down ASAP would override any questioning he might have. He gives Ignis a bit of a wave and takes off in the opposite direction after Nyx.   
  
"Mr. Argentum," Nyx repeats as Prompto steps into pace beside him.

Prompto eyes down the hall and not seeing anyone heading their way he curls his fingers around Nyx's elbow and tugs him into an empty room off the hallway. "So formal, Glaive Ulric," he teases as he shuts the door behind them.   
  
Nyx turns them around, Prompto's back up against the closed door. "Part of the job, Mr. Argentum," he replies.  Watches a flush starts to spreads across Prompto's face, the realization dawning on him. "You like it," he points out with a smug smirk.

Prompto flushes more, ducks his head and bites his lower lip. "Yeah… maybe?" he gets out and laughs softly. It was silly, ridiculous even. But there was something about it, the timber to Nyx's voice as he said it, something that was definitely kind of doing it for him a little bit.

Nyx places a hand on the door beside Prompto's head and leans in, that smug smirk still playing on his lips as he talks. "Good to know… Mr. Argentum," he says, dropping his voice a little at the title as he lets his lips drag along the column of Prompto's neck, causing a soft moan to fall from Prompto's mouth. "Anything else I can be in assistance of… Mr. Argentum?"

Prompto half laughs, half moans again as Nyx's lips suck at his earlobe, a shudder up his spine at the feel of it all. And while it's not like they're exactly _really_ attempting to keep it all a secret necessarily - more that neither of them the kind of _announce_ to people changes in their personal lives - there's still a bit of a thrill to it in that moment. Behind a locked door, hidden from view. Knowing that people were passing by just on the other side of the door with no clue as to what was occuring behind it. Like _sneaking around_.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things," Prompto replies back lightly and he leans up on his toes, to press his lips to Nyx's once more. A kiss that is quick to turn deep and near desperate. And idly Prompto can't help but wonder if he's ever not going to want Nyx this much, would it ever not turn him to a complete pile of mush - the feel of those strong arms wrapping around him, the way Nyx towers over him.   
  
But gods, he hopes not.   
  
"Speaking of things we like," Nyx starts as they break apart, his hands running up along Prompto's sides. "Have I mentioned how damn good you look in a suit?" he asks, smile on his lips as his gaze rakes over Prompto. The suit was a far cry from the worn skinny jeans and t-shirts the blond was usually found in. Though the tailored fit, snug on his slender form, the lack of tie, the subtle skull motif in the lining of the jacket, the double barbells pierced through his eyebrow and the silver cuff still adoring the helix of his ear were a far cry from the attire of the stuffy politicians that frequented the halls of the Citadel as well.

Prompto laughs a little. "Not to break the mood but this was all Ignis' doing," he points out. After all if he had been left to his own devices when it came to dressing properly for his new position, Prompto most likely would have shown up in the aforementioned worn skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Nyx hums against the skin of Prompto's neck, where he had started to pepper light little kisses again. "I'll be sure to send him a note expressing my gratitude then," the Glaive says as his hand runs low against Prompto's hip, eliciting a soft sigh from the blond.

Nyx's hand moves lower, brushes against the crease of a thigh and Prompto's breath hitches as fingers, feather light, brush over the front of his pants. "Nyx…" Prompto breathes out, shakily as the touch continues, growing more purposeful as Prompto's cock starts to harden underneath the ministrations.

"You got anywhere to be?" Nyx asks, lifting his head up from where he had been dragging his lips against Prompto's neck.

Prompto shakes his head a little. "No."  
  
There's a smirk on Nyx's lips at that. "Good..." Nyx drops to his knees, gaze half playful but still dark with desire as he starts to undo Prompto's belt and fly. "Mr. Argentum," Nyx adds again with another little smirk before he mouths softly at Prompto's cock straining against the confines of boxer briefs.   
  
Prompto's head falls back against the door with a soft _thud_ a moan falling from his lips as it does. Fingers move to curl into Nyx's hair, grip flexing as Nyx works the band of the boxer briefs down, freeing Prompto's cock.  "Fuuuuuuuuu -" Prompto hisses out as he feels Nyx's tongue run up the underside of his dick, lap at the precome that's already gathering in the slit.

Nyx teases him, slow drags of his tongue, flicks of it along the sensitive tip. Until Prompto's fingers are tight in his hair, the door behind his back really the only thing keeping him upright. But still Nyx teases - takes Prompto's length into his mouth for a few slow and tortorous bobs of his head before releasing him. A smirk as he looks up at Prompto above him, as the _pleases_ and _Nyx's_ fall from his lips.

His mouth wraps around Prompto's cock, cheeks hollowing as he swallows him down, nose brushing against the coarse blond hairs at the base. And above him Prompto swears lowly, a ragged hitch to his breath. Nyx starts to work him in earnest, head bobbing back and forth as his mouth moves back and forth. His hands grip Prompto's thighs, feeling the tremble starting, the tell tale signs that he's getting closer - all those little moans and whimpers, quieter versions of the noises he's come to know well now. 

And it's when he knows that Prompto is moments away from release that Nyx pulls off with a _pop_ and lifts his gaze - smug and teasing - to Prompto above him. A laugh as the blond heaves a sigh and clunks his head back against the door again. "You are _fucking kidding me_ , Ulric…" Prompto gets out and Nyx laughs again.

His hand moves to slowly stroke Prompto's cock, wet with his saliva and he smirks. Watches the way Prompto pulls his lower lip between teeth, biting it as a whine comes from the back of his throat. And really, he's got half a mind to keep up the tease even with the fact they're just a door away from anyone who happens to walk by - if only because Prompto _truly_ coming undone was one of the most beautiful sights he's ever had the pleasure of seeing.   
  
But knowing he himself only had limited time anyways before he'd have to check in, he gives in. Takes Prompto back into his mouth, nothing teasing about it this time as he feels Prompto's cock nudge against the back of his throat and Nyx sucks, tongue lapping against the underside.   
  
"Fuck - Nyx, I'm gonna -" Prompto gets out above him, those slender fingers gripping tight as his hips buck and he spills into the back of Nyx's throat.   
  
Nyx works him through it, pulling back a little to not choke, flicks his toungue over Prompto's slit as he spills into his mouth. Prompto's hands move from Nyx's hair to press against his shoulders, using them for balance as his body shudders with the orgasm, breath ragged and hitched.   
  
Carefully, Nyx starts to stand, reaching his hands out to steady Prompto as he does. A soft laugh as he looks over the blond, eyes hazy and that sated, giddy sort of smile on his lips. "You good?" he asks, tone light as he brushes his hand across Prompto's cheekbones.

"Yeah…  yeah…" Prompto gets out, leaning into Nyx heavily. "Just uh - give me a minute - or ten." Prompto's forehead falls to Nyx's chest and Nyx brings a hand up to card through Prompto's hair as he drops his head to press a kiss to the top of Prompto's head.   
  
It's not the requested ten, but a few minutes pass with them standing there before Prompto lifts his head again. He laughs as he starts to put himself back together, and it's the sort of thing that maybe should be awkward - putting himself back into his underwear and doing his pants back up, but it's somehow not as he glances up at Nyx watching him with an amused smile.

Prompto leans up and slips a hand behind Nyx's neck as he presses their lips together. And he can still kind of taste himself on Nyx's mouth - that sort of bitter aftertaste, but he doesn't mind. Nyx's arms wrap around him, and Prompto can't help but smile into the kiss, still feeling half gooey from getting off, or maybe just feeling half gooey because it was _Nyx_.

"I - I should get back," Nyx says reluctantly as they part a few moments later, his forehead falling to Prompto's.  
  
"You sure?" Prompto asks. "I could - you know - return the favor before you go?" he adds with a brow raising and a smile on his lips.

Nyx shakes his head. "As tempting as that sounds…" he presses a quick kiss to Prompto's lips and detangles himself from the blond. "I need to get back," he says as he cups Prompto's face with his hand. "But tonight?" he asks.

Prompto grins. "Yeah, you bet. Come over when you're done."  
  
Nyx smiles. "See you then, Mr. Argentum," he says before he steals one last kiss and leaves the room.

 

* * *

  
  
**_iv. in public_ **

 

The thing about secrets, especially ones you're only _half_ trying to keep, is that they don't stay secret long.

Not that either of them were necessarily trying to _hide_. Just that with people knowing came opinions and thoughts, with people knowing came questions about where things were going, what it all meant, what they were defining it as. It was just easier to exist in a bubble where no one really knew. Nicer somehow. To let themselves have some space to even figure out what the hell they were doing before others put in their own two cents.

It's surprisingly Noctis who had apparently figured it out first. When Gladio's _nice hickey_ remark during training one day had Prompto as red as a beet. Only to have Noctis bump his shoulder and give a smug grin. "Nyx?" the prince asks with a _don't try to deny it, I already know_ tone and Prompto is pretty sure he goes even redder.

"No way," Gladio interjects, his gaze snapping from Prompto to Noctis and back again. " _Ulric_ ?"   
  
"Yeah," Noctis starts, "for like what, over a month now?" and with that he looks to Prompto at his side for an answer. "Maybe two?"

"How did you even _know_?" Prompto gets out and he can still feel his face burning.

"Dude you've been blowing off video games for weeks, you two practically eye fuck each other in the hallway…" a pause, a shrug and a smirk, "plus Specs and I tried to drop by the other day but we saw Nyx's bike in front of your building and figured you were occupied," air quotes at _occupied_ .   
  
Prompto kind of wants to die. He wants to lay down right there and never be heard from again.  "Six weeks," he mumbles out instead and dares a glance up. "I can't believe you've known like the entire time," he adds.

Noctis just shrugs again. "Yeah, well, I'm not as unobservant as you all seem to think I am," he points out as he heads to the mat and drops down, starting in on some warm up stretches.

"I was going to tell you," Prompto says suddenly, a guilty feeling starting to creep into his stomach at Noctis having known pretty much since the start, and he having never said anything.

"Whatever, dude, I figured you would tell me when you were ready," Noctis replies.

The guilt starts to ease a little but then Prompto groans. "So then why'd you bug me about it just now?" he asks.

Noctis laughs. "Hey, you show up with visible hickeys and it's fair game, dude," he points out.

Prompto can't help but laugh at the comment himself. "Yeah, okay - you got a point there, buddy," he concedes as he moves to join Noctis at the mat.  
  
And as he recounts the story later that day to Nyx, Prompto learns that half the Glaive apparently knows too and were awaiting a more formal introduction at some point. To which Prompto could only shake his head and say, "man, we're terrible at keeping secrets apparently"   
  
Nyx laughs from his spot above Prompto on the couch, their shirts long since discarded in favor of letting hands roam over bare skin, lips following. "To be fair we weren't _really_ trying," he points out, head ducking down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Prompto's neck.

It's lazy as hell, the sort of making out that they both know will end in a certain way and with far less clothes than they currently have. But the kind still that isn't in a hurry to get there. That's just enjoying the journey, the closeness of it all. The slow little kisses, all open mouthed and a bit sloppy but perfect just the same. Little moments of laughter when a nose bumps, or a hand gets stuck in an awkward angle. The noise from the tv a welcome white noise in the background but not a distraction. Idle patterns being drawn up and down bare backs and chests, fingers finding each others and lacing together.

All until the sound of keys at the door and Prompto groans as he manages to smack his forehead against Nyx's as he tries to bolt up. "Ow, fuck -" a pause as it dawns on him. "Shit it's Wednesday," he gets out and tries to scramble out from underneath Nyx.

"What does that have to do with -" Nyx starts to ask, cut off by his shirt hitting him square in the face.  
  
"I told Cor to come by for dinner on Wednesday," Prompto hisses as he attempts to get his own shirt on. But he fails spectacularly and manages to get tangled in the garment, half inside out and and the wrong way, an arm sticking out and the neck stretching awkwardly as he has the wrong arm in the wrong hole.

"Hey Prompto I got us take out from that place you -" Cor's voice calls out, stopping as he walks into the living room to see the scene before him. Prompto red and sheepish looking, still tangled up in his shirt and Nyx just half holding his own up to his chest and lips in a tight line.

"Hi," Prompto squeaks out and as he tries to fix his shirt situation he manages to trip over his foot and stumble, barely keeping himself upright.

"Hello, Marshal - Sir," Nyx says as Prompto stumbles beside him and he reaches a hand out to help Prompto stay on his feet, the last thing they needed was for Prompto to crash through the coffee table and this end with a trip to the emergency room.   
  
Cor's gaze moves between the two of them. And Nyx, for all that he knows he's _mostly_ an adult feels all of sixteen suddenly, being caught red handed. He quickly tugs his shirt back on as Prompto manages to do the same beside him. That done he finds himself not quite sure what to do with his hands, so he just lets them… hang at his side, a swing or two and then he stills. All the while he can _feel_ Cor's gaze on him - judging.

"Uh - here, let me help," Prompto says suddenly and all but darts forward to grab one of the bags from Cor to take to the island separating the kitchen and living room. He sets it down and awkwardly goes back to grab the other from Cor who is just standing where he stopped, staring at Nyx still.

"Thanks for picking up food," Prompto says, rubs a hand along the back of his neck and swallows hard as he watches the two men just looking at each other. "Uh - you know Nyx…" he winces. Of course Cor knew Nyx. They'd known each other for years. Gods this was awkward though.

Cor nods. "Glaive Ulric," he says cooly.

"Marshal," Nyx replies.

"I didn't know you were here, I would have brought you something," Cor says, though his tone remained hard to pinpoint, even though the words at face value were polite. Friendly even if they hadn't been delivered with with such lack of emotion. If they hadn't come with Cor's icy gaze still staring hard at the man in front of him. If they hadn't followed his walking in on said man half naked with who was no less than his son in Cor's eyes.

Nyx shakes his head. "It's fine. I was just - going anyways," an awkward beat as he shifts his weight and momentarily forgets where he'd left… everything. And he awkwardly glances around to locate his jacket. "You two have plans, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Prompto bounces over, grabs Nyx's jacket from the barstool at the island on the way and hands it to him. "I'll - uh - walk you to the door," he says and goes with Nyx to the apartment door. Prompto lingers as Nyx slips his feet back into his boots, hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans as he watches. "I'll text you later?" he half says, half asks as Nyx straightens up.

There's a smile, kind of nervous but still there as Nyx regards Prompto. "Please do," he answers, and he tries to convey the very real fact that while that might have been the most awkward ten minutes of his life it by no means changes anything in his tone. Because it didn't, change anything.

Nyx lingers, his gaze on Prompto. And Prompto after a moment pulls his hands from his pockets and leans up and forward to brush his lips against Nyx's. _Sorry_ he mouths as he pulls back and reaches a hand across to rest on Nyx's arm.

 _It's okay,_ Nyx mouths back and leans down to steal one more kiss. "Enjoy your dinner," he says as he shrugs into his jacket. Another brief brush of his lips against Prompto's and he heads out the door.

Prompto shuts the door behind Nyx and wanders back into the living space. "So how long has that been going on?" Cor asks him as he approaches the island and sits on one of the stools.

Prompto reaches across for his take out container and shrugs. "Almost two months," he answers, using opening his container as an excuse to not have to make eye contact. He's honestly not sure what he's expecting. He's never done this before. Anyone he's seen in the years prior was always just some temporary thing, a fling. A night or two here and then it was over. Never anything to bring up to Cor, or even really his friends. This was the first time he had something he'd call an actual relationship and he hadn't the first idea how to approach that with Cor.

Cor who seemed about as lost as he did as Prompto finally lifts his gaze to meet his. Prompto's lips press together and he pokes at his food with a fork, letting his eyes fall to watch the plastic utensil spear into a dumpling. "Thoughts?" he finally asks after a long silence. And he's half expecting opposition - _he's a Glaive, their duty will always come first, even before a relationship, he's got a reputation, he's too old for you…_   
  
But Cor just takes a seat across from Prompto and hands him a bottle of water that he dug out of one of the bags. "Are you happy?" he asks.

Prompto takes the bottle and smiles a little. "Yeah… I am." And he _was_ . Happier than he could remember being in a while. And it wasn't as though his life had felt lacking before Nyx, just that there was something _more_ now. Something that made him feel special in a way he's never really felt before. Something new and exciting that was waking up all these little parts of himself he's never really give much thought to having before.

Cor nods. "Then tell him he's staying for dinner next week," he says with a small smile as he looks at Prompto. Prompto nods, hearing the words for what they really were. An approval. A knowing that that was all it took for Cor to be on board - his happiness. As it had been for years now. And for the millionth time Prompto is so grateful for this, for Cor… for the little family they'd cobbled together between them.

A silence falls between them again as they start in on their food. "Hey, Cor?" Prompto starts after a while as he sets his empty box down and picks up his water bottle.

"Yeah?" Cor asks between bites.

Prompto fiddles with the lid of his water bottle, glances up again and smiles at Cor, a brow raising. "You coulda been nicer you know," he points out, though the words are only about half serious.

Cor smirks. "Yeah… I know," he pauses, smirks again. "But where's the fun in that."  
  
Prompto groans and tosses the lid of the bottle at Cor, pegging him between the eyes. "You're the worst," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey i'm on [tumblr](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/)!


	3. in the dead of night / in the morning light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuuuuuuuys... you are all way too kind to me! Thank you for all the lovely encouragement.

 

** _v. in the dead of night  
_ **

Nyx gets - not  _ nightmares _ necessarily. But  _ something _ in the middle of the night sometimes. A feeling. Dread, panic, helplessness that creeps into his dreamscape and turns it into something awful and twisted. Images he can never quite recall when he snaps awake, rather just that  _ feeling _ . That deep in his gut feeling that everything was  _ wrong _ . And it's not as though he's got any shortage of bad memories for his mind to draw from. Years on the frontlines of a war would do that. Years of watching people who weren't as lucky as him get hurt, or worse. Years of knowing the worst the Empire could do first hand. 

And it's ridiculous he can't help but chide himself when he bolts up in the bed. He's a grown ass man, he's not supposed to be shaking like a leaf in the dead of the night. He's not supposed to be lost to the depths of his mind. He's supposed to be better than that.  _ Stronger _ than that. He was a godsdamn  _ Glaive _ . He was supposed to be able to leave it at the door and walk around like he was  _ fine. _

But of course it was never that easy. 

The ghosts of images dance along the edges of his consciousness, his breath in ragged gasps as he tries to calm himself. As he tries to force that gods awful feeling of dread away. But still it lingers, tugs and pulls at him. Reminds him of his failures, his sister he let down in the worst of ways, the people he was never able to save, the casualties of a war they'd been fighting for far too long now. 

"Nyx?" comes the groggy voice beside him and Nyx immediately feels the guilt of having stirred Prompto from his own sleep.    
  
"I'm fine, go back to sleep, baby," Nyx says softly.

But either Prompto doesn't hear him, or he does and ignores the request. Slender arms slip around Nyx's torso from behind, the warmth of a bare chest presses against his back. Nyx settles his arms over Prompto's, sighs softly as he feels lips brushing against the side of his neck. "I'm sorry I woke you," Nyx apologizes, voice still hoarse with his interrupted sleep.

Nyx can feel the shake of Prompto's head as the other rests his chin against his shoulder. "It's fine," he assures Nyx. More soft kisses are pressed into the skin of Nyx's neck, along the back of his shoulder, feather light and comforting. The room quiet until, "what can I do to help?" 

Nyx's hands find Prompto's, fingers lacing together and gives a gentle squeeze. His head turns slightly, enough to make out Prompto's face. Even in the dim light of the room he can make out the features, the brightness of Prompto's eyes despite the hour. The caring warmth reflected back at him in them. Not pity, not judgement. Just  _ concern _ , genuine and true. And Nyx can feel the last lingering hold of the nightmare start to slip away as he looks at Prompto. Can feel the dread and panic start to ease, replaced with the warmth of Prompto next to him, the sheer  _ depth _ of the emotion radiating off his boyfriend, the depth of his  _ own  _ emotions towards the other man. His own little ray of light to drive off the darkness that had a habit of threatening to consume him.

"You already are," Nyx replies softly, shifts to turn a little so he can look at Prompto properly. He lifts a hand and cups the side of Prompto's face before brushing his lips over Prompto's. 

The kiss is gentle at first, warm and soft, but it's not long before Nyx deepens it, lets his tongue slide into Prompto's mouth as he tugs Prompto onto his lap. Prompto is easy to move, more than willing and he adjusts to straddle Nyx's lap, hands moving to cup his face as they kiss. His hips roll forward, pressing into Nyx's. A small hint of desperation in the kiss, in the move, though it's not hurried. 

Nyx moans softly at the friction, breaks the kiss to let his lips drag down Prompto's neck. He lifts his gaze up to Prompto's, runs his fingers over the nodes of Prompto's spine and he smiles softly before claiming Prompto's lips once more.

Prompto's hand slides over the buzzed sides of Nyx's hair and then tangle into the longer pieces. A moan of his own as Nyx's mouth starts to suck a mark just above his collarbone. His hips roll forward again, fingers tightening in Nyx's hair as the other peppers a line of kisses from collarbone, down a trail of freckles to latch his mouth around one of Prompto's nipples. His tongue flicks at the sensitive bud and Prompto all but whimpers.    
  
"Nyx…" Prompto breathes out, goosebumps prickling his skin as Nyx moves his mouth to his other nipple, a hand running up the inside of his thigh. 

" _ Please… _ " Prompto whines out at the ministrations, as Nyx's fingers slip under the hem of the boxer briefs he'd worn to bed, brush against his ass, teasingly slip between the cheeks and brush over the sensitive skin hidden there. "Fuck, wanna feel you… wanna feel you in me," Prompto moans out against Nyx's shoulder as those fingers tease at him before moving forward to brush along his balls, over the base of his cock and down the underside of it. "Nyx, please," Prompto whimers out again.

"I got you, baby," Nyx all but purrs out as he continues to tease before he pulls back enough to reach a hand to the nightstand table. Lips still brushing over whatever skin he can reach as he manages to open the door and digs out the bottle of lube which he drops down beside them. But he pauses as he goes back into the drawer, finding a box but nothing in it. He reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Prompto, turns more towards to the drawer and rummages better. "Shit.." he murmurs out, still coming up empty.    


"You're kidding right?" Prompto says, a pout on his face as Nyx looks over at him.

"Nope," Nyx replies as he straightens up, a hand moving to card through Prompto's hair. 

Prompto is quiet for a moment, chews his lower lip and then says, "okay."

"Okay?" Nyx repeats.

"I mean… we're both clean," Prompto clarifies, fingers tracing the line tattooed along Nyx's neck as he half avoids looking up, feeling that soft pang of awkwardness at the conversation.  

"Yeah?" Nyx prompts. 

"So then… okay," Prompto says and lifts his gaze to meet Nyx's, watching as it shifts, as the realization of what Prompto was  _ actually  _ saying settled in and the desire that starts to flood his expression. 

"You sure?" he checks though, hands low on Prompto's hips as he watches for any hesitation.

Prompto nods. "Yeah, I'm sure." And the weight of it is not lost on him. That this was  _ intimate _ in a whole other way than what they'd been to this point. That there was a trust there, and a level of emotions he felt even if he wasn't sure yet how to articulate them.  _ Love _ his mind half supplies, but he doesn't say it. Not ready to yet.

Nyx wraps his arms around Prompto's back and easily moves them, laying Prompto down on the bed and hovering above him. He trails his mouth down Prompto's body, reverent little touches, worshipping really. Until he's settled between thighs, fingers a teasing trail up the the skin there, earning a whimper, a sigh before he pulls away to drag Prompto's boxer briefs off, followed quickly by his own and to slick up his fingers. 

And he's slow to open Prompto up, revelling in every little noise. Every soft sigh and whimper as his fingers press in and his mouth works a mark along the jut of a hip bone, the inside of a thigh. Prompto's slender fingers curl into his hair and a whine falls from Prompto's lips. And then finally he drags his tongue up the underside of Prompto's cock before taking the length into his mouth. And it's not long until Prompto is a mess on the sheets, a low whine from the back of his throat with a  _ please _ and Nyx can't help but smirk a little around Prompto's cock.   
  
He shifts, slicks his cock up and moves back up Prompto's body and lets those hands drag him down for a slow kiss, loaded with all the things on the tips of tongues but not quite ready to be spoken. And it's slow too as he slides into Prompto, a hand cupping the side of Prompto's face as their gazes linger, heady and emotionally charged.   
  
He moves his hand from Prompto's face, to curl around behind the bend of his knee and hooks his arm through. His other hand scrambles for Prompto's, lacing fingers together as he places their linked hands on the bed next to Prompto's head. They're still for a moment, breaths in little hitches as they hold each other's gaze.    
  
"Prompto.." Nyx starts as his forehead falls to Prompto's for a moment, eyes closing briefly as he swallows hard. "Prompto - I -" he starts again as he lifts his head but Prompto cuts him off, lifting his own to claim Nyx's lips with his, his foot curling around Nyx's lower back and urging him to move.    
  
Nyx pulls out and presses back in, slow and deliberate moves that has Prompto gasping under him as he feels every drag of Nyx's cock. And it's a different sort of desperation - those slow and purposeful movements, their fingers lacing together above Prompto's head, the brush of noses as they exchange soft kisses, the unsaid words in their eyes as they stare at each other between those kisses. 

At least until Prompto arches up, head tipping back with a  _ Nyyyyyx _ on his lips as Nyx's cock presses into his prostate, sending shockwaves down his body. Nyx ducks his head, drags his mouth over Prompto's throat and nibbles at his jaw line. He thrusts up into the same angle, Prompto's grip on his hand tightening as a soft whine sounds in the back of his throat.    
  
Nyx loves Prompto like this. He's quieter than he usually is, lost in each other in the dead of night - but no less vocal. Little gasps and whines that Nyx knows he could hear for the rest of his days and be a happy man. The flush that creeps in across his face, down his neck and over his torso. The long lean lines of Prompto's body - so much smaller than his own but still strong, still solid beneath him. "Gorgeous," Nyx breathes out against Prompto's skin, "you're so fucking gorgeous, Prompto"   
  
Prompto lets go of Nyx's hand, lifts his head to look at him and slips his hand behind Nyx's neck to pull him down for a kiss. They part, breathless and Nyx shifts Prompto's leg up further, staring to quicken his pace as that slow burn that had been present starts to grow and spread through him. His focus narrowing down to the tight heat of Prompto and how fucking  _ good _ it feels to know it  _ this  _ intimately, with nothing between them. He can feel every clench of Prompto's muscles around him, every moan that falls from the blond's lips going right to his cock and he knows he won't last much longer. 

Nyx slips a hand between them, fingers curl around Prompto's cock, the tip leaking steadily and he slides his thumb over Prompto's slit to drag some of the precome over his cock before he starts to stroke. 

Pompto's hand moves to still Nyx's as he moans. "Nyx… I'm too close," he explains, hips pressing up to meet Nyx's thrusts. 

Nyx ducks his head, sucks a mark against Prompto's throat and starts the stroke of his hand again. "It's okay, so am I," he brushed his lips against Prompto's lightly and lifted up to thrust in deeper, knowing he hit the right angle when Prompto's body started to shake beneath him. When those little noises got more and more incoherent. 

And it wasn't long before Nyx felt Prompto's cock in his hand twitch and the warmth of his come coat his fingers. That absolutely beautiful blissed out look that takes over Prompto's face, those blue eyes hazy and unfocused. He works Prompto through it, a few more strokes of Prompto's dick and a couple thrusts before he's following after Prompto, spilling into him with a low moan. 

The world goes sort of hazy, that glorious post orgasm blur of time when everything just felt..  _ Good _ . Gone was the nightmare, gone was anxiety and awful feelings it had brought up. Everything was just -  _ perfect _ . And as he came to so to say, he could feel Prompto's fingers, touch feather light, dusting up and down his back, slipping into his hair and then back again. 

Nyx shifts his weight onto his arm on the bed, not wanting to crush Prompto under him, and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Gods but he wants to stay there, right there, for as long as possible. Those slender fingers lulling him, the warmth of Prompto beneath him, even his softening cock in a mess of come and lube still half in Prompto. A perfect little cocoon of warmth where the horrors of the real world couldn't drag him under.

But he knows they can't just  _ ignore _ everything - they're going to have to move eventually, get cleaned up. He tightens an around Prompto's mid section and nuzzles in more though, delaying the inevitable. An action that has Prompto laughing softly above him. Nyx just scoffs into the crook of Prompto's neck. "Don't laugh," he chides but it's teasing at best.

Prompto's fingers run through his hair, soothing and calming. "Never," he says, though he just  _ had  _ been and Nyx feels the shift as Prompto ducks his head to press a kiss to the top of Nyx's. "Feeling better?" he asks softly.

Nyx nods. "All better," he assures Prompto and snuggles in more. Five minutes. He'd take five more minutes and then they'd get up and get clean.

 

* * *

  
  


**_vi. in the morning light_ **

The sound of bacon sizzling and the gurgle of the coffee pot finishing up greets Prompto as he pads into the kitchen. Feet bare, legs bare and Nyx's t-shirt that he had picked up off the floor hanging long on his frame, highlighting the fact he was a good half a foot plus shorter than his boyfriend. Prompto creeps up behind Nyx, slips his hands around Nyx's waist and presses his lips against the back of a shoulder where his head rests. One of Nyx's hands runs along Prompto's arm.   
  
"Morning, baby," Nyx says lightly as Prompto lets go of the pseudo hug.   
  
"Morning!" Prompto chirps and reaches up to pull down to mugs. He pours them both a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and sets them down on the counter before he hops up to sit on it. Nyx leans over, presses a chaste kiss to Prompto's lips and picks up his mug to take a sip. Prompto picks up his own after, fingers wrapping around the warmth of the cup.

"Nice shirt," Nyx teases as he looks over Prompto. 

Prompto just smirks and takes a drink before he shrugs. "You like it," he retorts with a grin and Nyx laughs.

"Yeah, I kinda do," he answers and leans in for another kiss, setting his mug down. 

Prompto follows suit with his mug and laces his now free hands around Nyx's neck as he hooks a leg around Nyx's torso to tug him in closer. The kiss deepens, punctuated by the sound of the bacon sizzling away. Prompto's other leg hooks around Nyx and Nyx moans as Prompto pulls him in by his legs. He breaks the kiss, a little breathless as he rests his forehead against Prompto's, a hand coming up to run over the dusting of freckles on Prompto's cheeks - vivid in the soft morning light filtering in through the window. 

"You keep this up and breakfast will get burnt," Nyx says with a soft laugh. Though he's half tempted to let that happen as he drops a hand to the smooth skin of Prompto's bare thigh. There had to be a dozen places in walking distance they could deal with silly things like breakfast at. 

But Prompto places a hand on the center of his chest and pushes him back gently with a laugh. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" he teases and picks up his mug again as Nyx goes back to the bacon.

Nyx can feel the eyes on him as he flips the bacon and starts to crack some eggs. Can feel the gaze, warm and solid, and eventually he can't help but break out in a laugh. " _ What _ ?" he asks Prompto as he turns around, spatula in hands. 

Prompto's still got his cup in hand, a goofy sort of smile on his face with his head tipped against the cupboard. "Nothing," he says as the goofy smile turns into a goofy grin. "Just like seeing you at my stove cooking me breakfast in the morning."

Nyx grins back, moves closer to Prompto and places a hand on either side of him. "Hmmm," he starts. "That so?"

Prompto nods. "Definitely." A pause as his gaze drops shyly. "Kind of thinking I'd like seeing it more," he pauses again, presses his lips together briefly and lifts his gaze. "Kind of thinking - you know - that every day would be nice?"

Nyx stills, the words and the meaning behind them taking him a bit by surprise. But he grins quickly, needing all of about half a second after that to make up his mind. But he figures that doesn't mean he can't be a little bit of an ass still. "You asking me to move in with you?" he clarifies, grinning more as he watches Prompto squirm a little at being forced to be more specific.

Still though, Prompto laughs softly as he kicks a toe at Nyx's shin. "Ass," he mutters playfully and then grins. "Yes, Nyx - I am asking you to move in with me," he says slowly, the sarcasm dripping from each word as he placitates his boyfriend. 

"You mean… here?" Nyx asks, a brow raising as he lifts a hand to point to the floor, indicating the apartment as a whole.

Prompto sighs and swats at Nyx's hand. "Uuuuugh you are the  _ worst _ why do I even put up with you?" he says dramatically.

"Because the sex is amazing," Nyx answers without pause, a cheeky confidence to the words.

Prompto laughs. "Fuck I can't even argue with that," he says and laces his fingers through Nyx's. "But yes. I mean here. This apartment that we are currently in. That we would then cohabitate. Us. Together. In a romantic sense." Prompto smirked. "Does that cover any further questions?"

Nyx grins, leans down and brushes his lips over Prompto's. "Yes, it does. Very helpful, thank you." 

Prompto eyes him. "So is that a… yes? Or a no?"

Nyx lifts his hands to cradle Prompto's face between them. His eyes still carry the happiness of the earlier grins, but his expression turns serious. "It's a yes, Prompto. Of course it's a yes."

Prompto smiles and reaches his hands to place over Nyx's. "Yeah?" he double checks. 

Nyx doesn't answer. He just smiles and leans down to kiss Prompto. Slowly, all open mouthed. Deep but sweetly at the same time. A kiss that didn't demand more, that was content to be just that and a simple show of affection. 

At least until Prompto's legs wrapped around Nyx once more, his hands moving to tangled up in hair. The kiss deepend under Prompto's urging and Nyx drops his hands from Prompto's face in favor of wrapping behind his waist. He tugs Prompto in closer and slides his hands further down to cup at the top of his ass.  Yeah… breakfast could definitely wait.


	4. found / lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for all the amazing feedback, you guys really are making writing this a joy <3

 

**_vii. when something was found_ **

 

Nyx's phone buzzes across the nightstand, earning a groan from the Glaive as it pulls him from his sleep. Prompto is no less than a koala against him, slender limbs all but holding him hostage and tuft of blond hair tucked in under his chin. It's fucking adorable and makes him hate his phone - still buzzing - even more. He wrangles his arm free and blindly reaches for the device on the nightstand, fingers finally closing in around it after a few failed attempts.    
  
It's still dark in their room, only the barest hint of the coming morning filtering in through the curtains and so it's with a wince he thumbs open the device, squinting against the sudden brightness as he checks the texts. 

 

**Drautos** **| 5:12 AM** Meet at HQ by 0600.

 

**Crowe | 5:18 AM** wake up boys, we're being called in   
**Lib | 5:22 AM** these 5 am wake up calls are the worst, can't the world need saving at a decent hour

Nyx sighs and types out a reply to the group chat. 

**Nyx | 5:22 AM** anyone know how long we'll be out?  
**Crowe | 5:23 AM** week at least

Nyx sets the phone down and starts the process of gently untangling himself from his boyfriend. Who, of course, proceeds to cling even tighter and makes a soft noise of protest. 

"Too early," Prompto mumbles out and nuzzles his head in further into the crook of Nyx's neck.    
  
"No arguments on that here," Nyx points out. It's not as though he's the kind to sleep to noon, but anything before seven at least feels like slow torture. He grabs Prompto's hands and pries his arms off of him as he rolls them over a little to lean over Prompto. Nyx watches with a fond smile as those blue eyes start to peer open, the briefest dusting of light catching Prompto's features. "We got called in," he states, a twinge of regret to the words. 

This had all been so much easier months ago. He got a call, he went in, did his damn job and hoped he'd make it home in one piece. There'd never really been any second thought to the act of leaving. Never any hesitation other than wanting another day or two to rest up. And even that was a short lived affair, always one to find that itch creeping up with even a handful of days downtime. 

But that had been before.  Before when all he'd had to leave behind was a bare apartment, a handful of people he shot the shit with that weren't Lib and Crowe. Back before he had  _ Prompto _ to leave behind. Something worth worrying about whether he'd come back for or not.   
  
Prompto's only response is to bury himself in deeper, arms tightening their hold. "Five more minutes," comes a reply, muffled by Prompto's face turned into the crook of Nyx's neck.   
  
Nyx doesn't argue. He can still make it with a few minutes to spare even with Prompto's requested five more minutes. And besides, he needs this too. A few quiet minutes as the sun starts to rise above the horizon. Quiet minutes to card his fingers through blond locks, memorize the texture for the countless time, to make note of the way Prompto feels in his arms, the soft puff of breath against his neck, the subtle rise and fall of a chest, the way those fingers press into skin as Prompto does the same. This little exercise in mapping the other out and never speaking the words  _ just in case _ .    
  
But it can't last forever, and Nyx starts to move again, Prompto loosening his grip so that he  _ can _ . Nyx leans over, a lingering kiss as he cards hands through hair once more. And there's a soft smile on his lips as they part, though twinged with a reluctance. "I gotta go."   
  
Prompto slides a hand behind Nyx's neck, draws him down for one more kiss and Nyx rests his forehead against Prompto's as they part. Prompto takes a moment, lets out a slow breath. It was never easy, he doubts it ever  _ would _ be. "Okay." Not goodbye. He never says goodbye. A word that was far too daunting to let seep into these moments.

"You want me to leave the bike for you?" Nyx asks, a twinge of amusement to the tone despite the heaviness of the morning.

Prompto can't help but grin. "Yes please."   
  
Nyx laughs softly, though not nearly as free and open as he usually would around the blond. "I've created a monster out of you."

Prompto's fingers dance along the scruff on Nyx's jawline, the ghost of that grin still playing on his lips. "I'd be more inclined to believe your attempt at regret here if you hadn't told me how hot I look riding it." A pause as he smirks. "Repeatedly. And not always with words."  


Nyx grins a little. "You've got a point there." He hesitates, staring down at the man below him. The warmth that radiates in Prompto's expression, the smile there even though he knows this is as hard for Prompto as it is for him. And the words are right there.  _ I love you _ . Stuck between his tongue and his teeth and he ducks his head down, steals one more kiss instead. "Try to get back to sleep, baby." Prompto nods with an affirmative hum, a soft laugh as Nyx tucks him back into the bed before getting ready to leave.   
  
It doesn't take long. A well worn routine at this point, besides it wasn't like there was much to pack when heading out. Wasn't like they could bring much with them. Nyx is just about out the door when he pauses, one of Prompto's sketchbooks left open where he'd been doodling the night before at the breakfast nook while they chatted over a late dinner. Nyx glances down toward the hall and then sets his bag down, flips to a clean page and picks up the pen. Quickly he jots a few words down before he can talk himself out of it, cleanly rips the page out, folds it up and tucks it into the pocket of Prompto's jacket...   
  
Where it stays for nearly three days before Prompto finds it.    
  
He's thankfully busy, things to keep his mind occupied, ways to keep him from going down the path of the worry that came with waiting. During the day at least. And it was moreseo that afternoon, meetings Ignis had set up, a quick lunch with Cor, training… nearly pushing dark before Prompto heads down to the parking garage. He slips his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walks, fingers brushing against something in the one. He tugs it out without much thought, brow furrowing at seeing the piece of paper he didn't really remember shoving in there in the first place. But he wouldn't put it past himself to have completely forgotten about some random slip of paper. 

He's still walking as he unfolds it, his steps only slowing as he sees the words written. 

_ I love you. _   
  
Full stop. In the middle of the driveway in the lot, his attention hyperfocused on the three words written in black ink on the paper. He knows Nyx's writing enough to recognize the scrawl, slightly  _ less _ scrawly than usual - like he had tried. Made an effort toward a neater penmanship.

_ I love you. _   
  
And Prompto doesn't realize he's grinning like a mad man until he starts to feel the strain in the corners of his mouth. Nyx loved him. The words spreading a warmth through him, a sort of heart too big for his chest feeling as he let it sink in. Nyx  _ loved _ him.    
  
The sudden sound of a honk breaks him from the thoughts and Prompto quickly moves to the side so the car can get past. Note still in hand he moves to where he'd parked the bike, leans against it and gives himself another few minutes of basking in the words on the paper. Very carefully Prompto folds it back up and tucks it back into his jacket.    
  
Cor calls him four days later, letting him know that the mission Nyx had been sent out on was heading back to the Citadel. And normally Prompto just waits it out at home - but he finds himself heading to the Citadel this time. He had waited long enough, he didn't want to wait another second longer than he had to.    
  
He doesn't have the clearance to meet the convoy as it comes in, and he knows there's probably at least some level of debriefing involved anyways. So he waits instead in the corridor just outside the Glaive headquarters. Leaning against the wall with his toe tapping almost nervously as he waits for people to start filing out. 

A handful of people he vaguely recognizes pass him by quickly enough, and then he  _ hears _ long before he sees - Libertus' voice booming down the hall as he, Crowe and Nyx come out of the doors at the end. Nyx glancing down at his phone as the trio walk, and it's only a moment before Prompto feels his own buzz in his back pocket, a smile on his lips as he watches Nyx tuck his away. 

Prompto pushes himself off the wall and grins as Nyx looks up to spot him, a look of surprise on the Glaive's face. Gazes held for a moment before Prompto rushes the last few feet towards Nyx. 

Nyx grins, easily lifts Prompto up as Prompto all but launches at him, legs wrapping around Nyx's waist. Vaguely Prompto is aware of the cheers from Libertus and Crowe, ones that turn to groans as Nyx shifts Prompto's weight to lift a hand and flip them off quickly. But he's fairly distracted by the press of his lips against Nyx's, the sort of half desperate and all relieved kiss of reunion after their time apart.    
  


A long, lingering sort of kiss that breaks up in a bout of laughter as Crowe smacks Nyx on the arm. "Alright, alright, we get it - you missed each other."    
  
Prompto's face flushes as Nyx sets him down, but he knows by now the ribbing is all in good measure. Still though, he tucks his face into Nyx's chest as he laughs softly. 

  
"How come no one ever comes to greet  _ me _ like that?" Libertus asks Crowe with a dramatic sigh.    
  
"Come on, Lib, let's go get a drink and maybe we can find you someone nice to ease your suffering," Crowe replies, patting the other Glaive on the back. "We'll see you two lovebirds later." 

Nyx pulls Prompto back in for another lingering kiss as the footsteps fade down the hall. A smile as they part, his hands moving to cup Prompto's face. "You miss me?" Nyx asks with a smirk.

Prompto just laughs, leans up for another quick kiss and slips his hand around Nyx's waist as he presses himself in close. "Maybe," he answers cheekily and tilts his head up to look at Nyx. "Hey -" He pauses. Not hesitates. How could he when he's never been so sure of anything as he's sure of this. But because he can't help that giddy grin again, the one he's been breaking out into every since he'd found the note. "I love you too."

Nyx grins - warm and open and Prompto is fairly sure his heart might literally burst. But before he can let the thought linger too long Nyx's lips are on his again and everything pinpoints down to just that. And they're both a little breathless when they part, Nyx's hands still cupping Prompto's face, his forehead falling to rest against Prompto's with that grin still on his face. "I love you," he says - quiet but full of conviction. "Come on, let's go home."

They untangle, barely. Enough to walk at least. Prompto's arm snaking around Nyx's waist as he drops his over Prompto's shoulders - leaning his head down to drop a kiss to the top of Prompto's head as they start off down the hall.

 

* * *

 

**_viii. when something was almost lost_ **

****__  
_   
_ Chaos. It's absolute chaos. More so than Nyx had ever imagined the Citadel would see. They were always so sheltered underneath the wall King Regis kept up. Removed from the war that was at their very doorstep. Removed from the fighting that other districts and countries had known for decades now. Insomnia had always been lucky that way. Some oasis in a sea of uncertainty. 

But not that day.

Nyx isn't even sure what set if off. Just that in the wake of a meeting with ambassadors from Niflheim everything had gone to hell. Orders were barked into his earpiece, Glaves and Guard alike fighting against a sudden revolt in their very own halls. There had been blasts - bombs, guns, both… a steady stream of mass hysteria as the politicians who had never seen a day of the combat they talked about tried to evacuate. 

And the whole while the steady thought that thrummed through him, echoed like his heartbeat in his ears as loud as drums, that twisted in his gut and made him  _ terrified _ for the first damn time in a fight:  _ Prompto had been in those meetings. _

A thought he couldn't let himself fall victim to. Not yet. Not as the orders still came in, as they fought the Empire's small army that had been hovering, waiting for that momentary break in Insomnia's wall to force their way in. If they fell then, well… it wouldn't  _ matter _ if Prompto had gotten out or not. They'd all be dead. As much as he wanted to run to find Prompto, he had his duty to the King, to Lucis itself. And he knew the best way to keep Prompto safe was to do his damn job.

It could have been hours - it could have been days. In the midst of the worst of it time really had no meaning as they move through the Citadel, neutralizing the threats and ushering their own people out. Eventually though the onslaught lessens, the tides turned and the remnants of the Empire retreats.    
  
And then, over the headset in his ear, when there was finally a moment to breathe, finally a moment to allow that fear to creep in - a sudden flurry of shouts and conflicting orders. A godsdamn fight amongst the ranks and it's hard as hell to even figure out about  _ what _ . But he catches a few key words. Key words that have him turning and bolting in the other direction from heading in for debriefing.  _ Infirmary, lockdown… Argentum.  _ __   
__   
If anyone was trying to catch him on the way, he doesn't notice. Singularly focused on reaching Prompto, that fear finally being allowed to take over as worst case scenarios start flooding his mind. He pushes past a few Guard at the entrance to the infirmary. And it's still chaos in the ward, people seemingly everywhere as doctors and healers and nurses shout orders and move people where they need to be.    
  
Nyx grabs the arm of a passing nurse and stops her. "Prompto. Argentum - blonde kid, the Marshal's - "

The nurse gives him a look that rivaled some of Crowe's but Nyx doesn't release his grip. "I know who you're talking about," she snaps.   
  
"Where is he?"

"In the back, D5 -" the nurse gets out and Nyx lets go of her arm to start off in the given direction. "Hey! You can't go back there though!" she shouts after Nyx's retreating form but Nyx was already gone.

The back area was significantly less chaotic than up front. And as Nyx approaches the given room, he can see why. Three Glaives stand outside the door marked D5 by a sign just above the frame. And Nyx feels immediately on guard, knowing that nothing good was coming of this. Glaives didn't just hang around infirmary rooms. 

His fists ball at his side as he keeps walking towards the door, fully intending to fight his damn way in if he had to. Which, as Tredd steps forward with an arm held out, he realizes it just might come to that. 

"Can't let you go in there, Ulric," Tredd states. Nyx really wants to punch the asshole in the mouth. 

"Why not?" he asks instead, voice even. 

"We gotta take him in for questioning once he's cleared to leave," Tredd replies and Nyx hates that it looks like he's actually  _ enjoying _ this - lording this over Nyx's head. Godsdamn bastard that he was.

"Like hell you are," Nyx replies coldly and makes a move to push past Tredd as the other two Glaives step in to intercept.

"Come on, Ulric - you can't really think that when a bunch of damn Nifs attack the Citadel that we  _ wouldn't _ want to talk to the one who knows this place better than most." A smirk.

Nyx glances between the three Glaive. Nods. And then in one swift move grabs the collar of Tredd's uniform, turns them around, summons a blade in a shimmer of blue and tosses it at the wall just down the corridor, warps them both and presses Tredd up against the wall as they blink back into existence. "If you think for  _ one second _ that I'm going to let you take him in for questioning - "

The threat not completed as a sharp  _ Enough! _ interrupts it. Nyx doesn't loosen his grip but glances over to see Ignis entering the corridor, flanked by guards. 

Ignis closes the distance between himself and Nyx and Tredd. Eyes razor sharp as he takes in the younger Glaive. "Glaive Furia - you are hereby ordered to stand down," Ignis dictates. But Nyx doesn't move to loosen his grip. "Glaive Ulric…" Ignis says evenly. 

Nyx's gaze narrows at Tredd. He shoves his arm up against Tredd's throat hard, Tredd's head clunking against the wall and then he lets go. Tredd motions for the other two Glaives to follow and heads down the hall, but not before giving one last hard look to Nyx.

"Was that show of force really necessary?" Ignis asks as they move back towards Prompto's room.

"Damn right it was," Nyx answers, stepping ahead of Ignis to push open the door.    
  
The relief is immediate as he sees Prompto - sitting on the edge of the bed and not lying on it in some state of grievous injury. But it's short lived as he rushes closer and really takes in Prompto. There's blood on his face, but Nyx doesn't see a cut. His suit jackets been ripped at the shoulder, cut off it looked like, and a large bit of gauze wrapped around his forearm. Dust and bits of plaster litter his hair, clings to his clothes. And as Nyx hooks a finger under his chin to lift his head, there's a certain faraway look in Prompto's eyes. Unfocused. Shock, Nyx realizes. 

"Prom -" he starts softly. "Baby it's me, can you look at me?" 

Prompto's eyes move to find Nyx's, it's a start - but there's still a distinct  _ unseeing  _ quality to the gaze. 

"Where's the damn doctor?" Nyx ask sharply, not tearing his gaze away from Prompto's. The earlier anger at Tredd still there, worse even as he wonders how long Prompto has been sitting here like this…  _ alone _ . 

"I'll go fetch one," Ignis states and Nyx hears his footsteps and the guards quickly retreat. 

"Hey… hey," Nyx starts talking to Prompto again, voice soft and he hopes soothing instead of the rattled bundle of emotion he feels like right then. "You're gonna be okay - it's gonna be okay," his other hand moves to rub lightly against Prompto's good arm, holding the gaze even if Prompto's is still hazy. "I'll get you out of here and we can rest up, okay? No one's gonna ask you anything so don't worry about anything, okay?"

Prompto blinks. "Where's Cor?" he asks, his voice cracking.

Nyx falters. "I - I don't know. Prompto, I'm sorry I don't know - but Ignis - Ignis can find out for us, okay?"   
  
As if on cue, Ignis returns then, a doctor in tow. 

"Mr. Argentum?" the doctor asks as she motions for Nyx to step to the side, moving the rolling stool over to the bedside. A pen light is produced from her coat pocket and she aims it at Prompto's eyes, instructing him to follow the light. 

Nyx hovers as the doctor goes through a few things, checking vitals and asks a few questions, making notes on the tablet as she sees fit. "All done," she assures Prompto as she finishes up, standing once more.

"Is he okay? Can I take him home?" Nyx asks. 

"No," Prompto interjects, lifting his head to look at Nyx and then to the doctor. "Where's Cor?"

Ignis steps forward and looks at the doctor. "Marshal Leonis?" he asks. 

The doctor looks from Ignis and then down at her tablet. "Marshal Leonis is in surgery," she replies as she reads the file. Nyx glances down at Prompto as he reaches his hand on his good arm to grab onto Nyx's "There was some internal bleeding - it may still be a while."

Ignis, glancing at Prompto and quickly realizing he is in no shape to question further looks back to the doctor. "Will he be alright?"   
  
"We will know more once he is out of surgery," is the reply and Nyx loathes the vagueness of it. The way it leaves open the possibility that Cor might  _ not _ be alright. He squeezes Prompto's hand.    
  
"How long will that be?" Ignis questions.

"A few hours at least, and then at least that in recovery." She pauses. "I would suggest you take Mr. Argentum home," she adds as she looks to Nyx. "He'll be sore and you will need to bring him in in a few days to have the arm looked at, the shock should ease on its own, being in familiar surroundings will help. Come in right away if anything changes."

"No - I want to stay, I want to wait," Prompto cuts in, his tone insistent.

"Prompto, it's gonna be a while," Nyx points out gently. "And they can probably use this room."

Ignis steps in towards the two and clears his throat. "Might I offer a compromise? I am quite certain His Highness would not mind at all if I were to bring you both to his wing - you will be far more comfortable there, Prompto, but still close should the Marshal's condition change at all."

Nyx ducks his head to catch Prompto's gaze. "That sound okay?"

Prompto doesn't reply, but nods slightly. 

Nyx helps him up as Ignis chats with the doctor - instructing her on how to contact him the moment anything changes or when the Marshal was ready to be seen. For that Nyx is eternally grateful, doubtful he would have the same kind of clout as Ignis did. And besides, he was far more focused on getting Prompto to his feet, an arm circling around his waist and quietly instructing Prompto to lean his weight on him.

They make their way through the infirmary, down a few corridors to a secured elevator. Once inside, when it becomes clear Prompto's steadiness is fading fast Nyx lifts him up, Prompto's legs wrapping around his waist as he hides his face into the crook of Nyx's neck.    
  
"Thank you," Nyx says as the elevator makes its way upward. 

"No need to thank me," Ignis states. "Prompto is very dear to His Highness," a pause as Ignis pushes his glasses up on his nose. "To myself as well."

"Well, I still appreciate it," Nyx answers as the doors open to a foyer. He shifts Prompto a little in his arms and exits the elevator after Ignis. "Do you know -" he pauses. "Glaive Furia - he said they might want to question Prompto?"

Ignis huffs. "A ridiculous notion that has been dealt with," he assures Nyx. "Prompto has been nothing but an asset to the royal family, and to the strengthening of our government's relationship with those who oppose the atrocious regime currently in Niflheim." Ignis pauses, as though remembering himself, collecting himself from as close to an outburst as Nyx has seen the man have.

"There's a guest room down that hall," he begins and motions to his left. "With an ensuite as I'm sure you both would like to get cleaned up. Prompto should still have a few changes of clothes in the drawers. However I doubt much will fit you so I will have someone bring something clean up for you as well as something for you both to eat and if you need anything else -" he pauses to take a cell phone out from his jacket pocket.    
  
Nyx shifts Prompto so he can take the phone, recognizing it quickly as a burner. Standard lockdown procedure - nothing traceable and he assumes he'll find a number programmed in it to reach Ignis should they need. He pockets it. 

"If Prompto feels up to it later he can use that as well to call Noctis - I know he would like to hear from him," Ignis adds. 

"Is he okay?" Prompto asks, voice muffled. 

"He's fine," Ignis assures Prompto. Smirks and then adds, "already sick of being sequestered." A pause. "Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything," he says and then calls the elevator once more. 

Nyx carries Prompto down the hall, finding the guest room easily enough. And as they enter it he realizes  _ guest _ room wasn't exactly quite right. A few telling knick knacks scattering amongst the fine furnishings - a chocobo plushie sitting on the pillows. There had most likely only ever been  _ one _ guest in this room. 

He moves them directly into the ensuite, setting Prompto down on the edge of the long vanity before attending to getting the shower going, adjusting the temperature as it sprays to life. He finds some towels and leaves them nearby. He helps Prompto to his feet and there an idle thought of feeling bad for the dust and dirt they'll be leaving around - but considering the shape of other areas in the Citadel after today Nyx figures this was a rather small mess in comparison. 

He helps Prompto out of what remained of his suit jacket and shirt, tossing them into a hamper in the corner. Nyx guides Prompto to sit on the lid of the toilet and bends down to unlance and remove the dress shoes, laying them down neatly, socks tossed into the hamper. He realizes, as he's setting Prompto's pants and underwear into the hamper that neither the pants or jacket held Prompto's personal things - keys, phone, wallet. And it's a bad taste in the back of his throat as he realizes they had most likely been confiscated at the hospital by Tredd and the other two Glaives. He makes a mental note to ask Ignis about it later. 

His own clothes join the pile in the hamper, boots lined up next to Prompto's shoes and his communicator set on the counter. He's sure there will be hell to pay in the next few days for his disappearing act, but he'll deal with it then. 

He leads Prompto into the large shower, thankfully with more than enough room for both of them - unlike the tiny stall they still try to squeeze into at home. Prompto winces as the water hits him, but then quickly sags into the feel of the spray, Nyx easily holding his weight, and keeping his gauze wrapped arm from getting too wet. Though it's a bit of a balancing act when he reaches for the washcloth and gets some body wash on it. Gently he cleans off Prompto's face, then runs the cloth over shoulders and arms, across Prompto's chest and back - all the while keeping a close eye on the spaced out look in Prompto's eyes. 

Shampoo is next, touch feather light as he works it through Prompto's hair, getting the last bit of dust and debris out. A rinse and then conditioner and it's when he's tilting Prompto's head back again to wash it out things shift. A tremble, a small shake of Prompto's body. Nyx quicky lifts Prompto's head back up and the shake worsens. Concern floods through Nyx as Prompto's breath starts to come in heaves, as though he can't quite breath deep enough. Prompto's eyes widen, panic setting into his expression. Nyx has seen it before, a panic attack. And he quickly shuffles them out of the shower, wrapping Prompto up in one of the big fluffy towels.    
  
He lifts Prompto back up onto the counter, his hands rubbing gently against Prompto's upper arms - Prompto's body still shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Hey, Prompto -" Nyx starts, his voice soft and gentle, keeping his gaze on Prompto's panicked one. "Baby, it's okay - you're safe, you're safe…" he lifts his hands, cups them around Prompto's face. "I need you to breath for me, okay? We'll do it together - in and out, in and out," and he makes a show of taking long, deep and audible breaths. In slowly, out through his mouth. It takes a few but Prompto starts to follow along and Nyx smiles softly. "Good - good, baby, just like that."

Slowly but surely Prompto starts to come around. Breathing evening out, focus turning sharper as he looks at Nyx, the shake in his body easing up. "I'm sorry," Prompto mumbles and lets his gaze fall downward.   
  
Nyx is quick to wrap his arms around Prompto, hugging him tight. "Don't," he says firmly. "Don't you dare apologize - nothing to apologize for."

They stay like that for a few minutes, Prompto's arms slipping around Nyx in return. Nyx can feel the adrenaline of the day start to fade, a heaviness in his bones taking its place. 

"Aren't you cold?" Prompto asks after a while and it's only then that Nyx realizes while he had wrapped up Prompto in a towel he himself was standing buck naked. Water droplets dripping from his hair to his torso. 

Nyx pulls back and grabs a towel for himself, dries himself off and then wraps it around his waist. They make their way back into the room, Prompto going for the drawers and Nyx heads back to the foyer to find a tray with some food and a change of clothes left on a table near the door. He picks up both and returns to the room to find Prompto sitting back against the headboard of the bed in a pair of chocobo pyjamas and holding the plushie to his chest.

Nyx can't help the fond smile at the sight. 

"What?" Prompto says, with an attempt of a smile of his own, though it falls a bit flat. 

"You look adorable," Nyx says as he sets the tray down on the desk, turns in time to get pegged in the face by the plushie. He sets it down and quickly changes into the clothes - a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, both with the Crowsnguard logo. 

"I should take a picture of you and send it to Lib," Prompto threatens as Nyx moves towards the bed, chocobo plushie in hand.

"You wouldn't," he admonishes, crawls onto the bed beside Prompto and hands his boyfriend back his plushie. 

"Try me," Prompto counters and tucks himself into Nyx's side. Nyx wraps his arms around Prompto, a hand carding gently through still damp hair as they settle into a silence.

"What if he's not okay?" Prompto asks after a while, his voice small.

Nyx presses his lips together and holds Prompto a little bit tighter. "He will be." And it's not like him, blind faith. But the thought of saying anything other than that to Prompto - well, it makes him feel kind of sick. "And if you can't believe that right now, I'll believe it enough for the both of us, okay?"

Prompto snuggles in closer, nodding his head. "Okay." Another long silence passes between them 

"You used to stay here a lot?" Nyx asks after a while. 

Prompto nods. "Yeah, back before Noct moved out into his own place. Cor worked a lot, a lot of late nights too or nights he would just crash in his apartment here, and Noct's dad…" Prompto shrugs a little. That one was fairly self explanatory as far a busy parents went. "Felt practically like I lived here sometimes."

It doesn't quite compute for Nyx. Picturing a younger Prompto all but living in the prince's quarters, among all the fanciness and the servants. Didn't mesh with the down to earth man he knew. But then what he's seen of Noctis around Prompto? Didn't exactly mesh with future king either. But he supposes either way it must have been nice for the two of them, having someone to keep them from getting too lonely. Someone who wouldn't immediate judge them for who their parents (biological or not) happened to be. 

"He saved my life you know," Prompto starts suddenly, pulling Nyx from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

Prompto shifts in Nyx's arms and moves to sit cross legged on the bed, fingers curling around the chocobo plushie. "Cor. He saved my life." A pause as Prompto gives a half hearted shrug of his shoulders. "Twice now really, after today. But before, when I was still in Niflheim - my parents, they were activists and vocal detractors to the Emperor.  _ Very  _ vocal." Prompto pauses again and Nyx sits up straighter, reaches a hand to lace his fingers through Prompto's. 

"As you can imagine, that went over well." Prompto glances up, lips pressing together. "I was eight when they were killed. Hiding in the closet, trying not to make a sound." He glances back down, tears welling in his eyes. "And hating myself for not fighting back, but I had -" his voice cracks and Nyx squeezes his hand briefly before his thumb rubs over Prompto’s hand as Prompto kept talking. "My mom had made me promise, stay hidden, stay quiet. No matter what."   
  
"You couldn't have done anything, Prompto," Nyx adds quietly. He knows the kind of situation Prompto was talking about. Enough men to take down two adults - a scared kid would have had no hope. It would just ended with three bodies instead of two.  But he also knew, better than most, that those weren't always words that were easy to believe, knew the guilt that lingered when you survived and someone you loved… didn't.

"Cor found me, a day later. Still in the closet. I don't - I don't really remember much. Just that he managed to convince me to come out, gave me his jacket…" Prompto let out a slow breath. "Lucis was quietly moving some people out of the Empire, people at risk. He didn't have to - he could have left me in Niflheim, but I guess he figured someday maybe someone might still come looking to finish so I was brought here."   
  
Prompto blinks hard, rapidly, and Nyx squeezes his hand again. "Someone found me a foster family and it was a disaster. They weren't prepared to deal with… me. With some kid who was trying to process grief and trauma all at once. So Cor - he took me in instead." Which was the part of the story everyone knew. Seasoned bachelor Cor The Immortal Leonis suddenly with some blond haired kid following him around. 

"I lost…  _ everything _ that day. My parents, my home, my friends, my country. But Cor - he gave me back a family, a home," Prompto pauses and smiles softly as the memory comes. "And he marched me right up to Noctis and told us to be friends, like the only thing that mattered was that we were both she same age."  He pauses and looks up at Nyx with watery eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him, I  _ can't _ lose him" voice cracking.

"Hey…" Nyx says softly and tugs Prompto into his arms. "Not happening okay, you're not losing anyone…"

When Nyx wakes he's only halfway aware of having even fallen asleep in the first place. And it takes a minute too to remember why they're not in their apartment. A knock at the door to the guest room has him glancing at the door and he gently untagles himself from the armful of Prompto, trying not to wake him. He moves to the door and opens it to see Ignis with a bag in his hand and finishing a conversation on his phone.

"I will let Mr. Argentum know. Thank you for the heads up," Ignis says and ends the call before he hands the bag to Nyx. "Noctis had a spare, I thought you might like your own clothes, I hope that is alright."   
  
Nyx nods. "Yeah - thanks." A quick peek in the bag and he sees a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt, and the same of Prompto's, their toiletries bags placed inside as well. "Was that the infirmary?" Nyx asks as he moves to set the bag down.

Prompto stirs at the sound of voices and sits up, looking at Ignis expectantly. 

Ignis nods. "It was. Marshal Leonis is out of recovery and the outlook is positive."   
  
Nyx can't help but glance at Prompto, seeing the weight lift almost immediately from his shoulders at the words. "When can I go see him?"

Ignis smiles. "As soon as you would like," he starts and then holds a hand up as Prompto all but bolts towards the door, pacing it softly on Prompto's shoulder. "Perhaps you might want to get dressed first," he suggests. 

Prompto glances down at his chocobo pyjamas and Nyx can see that he cearly debates for a good moment about saying he was dressed. 

"I'll let you two get cleaned up and will be by the elevator," Ignis states, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.   
  
Less than twenty minutes later they're standing outside Cor's door, and Prompto turns to face Nyx. He loops his arms around Nyx's waist and leans up, brushing his lips against Nyx's. "Thank you," he says, eyes bright. 

Nyx shakes his head. "What for?" 

"For being with me during one of the worst nights of my life, for standing up for me to that Glaive…" Prompto pauses as that last one has a look of confusion crossing Nyx's face. "I know I was pretty out of it, but I remember hearing you two in the hall," he explains.

Nyx lifts a hand to cup the side of Prompto's face. "Hey - I'm  _ always _ going to be here for you, okay? I'm  _ always _ gonna stand up for you -" He smiles at Prompto and leans down to kiss him. Soft and chaste, but purposeful. "Always." He grabs Prompto's hand and leads them into the room.

Prompto is quick to let of of the hold though, rushing to the bed as he sees Cor. He leans down, gingerly hugging the older man being mindful of injuries and the iv line, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "You scared the hell out of me, old man."

Cor lifts his arms, hugging Prompto back and Nyx hovers just inside the door as the scene unfolds. "What's this, kid?" Cor asks as they part, touching the gauze wrapping Prompto's forearm.

Prompto wipes at his eyes and shakes his head. "Nothing - just a few stitches," a pause as Cor gives him a look. "Okay … a lot of stitches but I'll be fine." There's a pause and Nyx watches as Prompto's expression changes. "I'll be fine," he repeats and Nyx knows he's talking about more than just the stitches. 

It's not long before he and Prompto are settled in the bedside chairs, before rundowns are given and facts exchanged. Cor pushes his buzzer for a nurse and insists on a doctor coming in to look at Prompto's arm and give him something for the pain. And not much longer after that before Prompto starts to nod off, his body going slack in the chair. Nyx stands, finds another blanket in the cupboard and places it over Prompto, reaching to fondly brush some hair out of his face. 

"You been in to debrief yet?" Cor asks as Nyx straightens up. 

"No, sir." He pauses. "Had more important things to look after," and he can't help the quick glance at Prompto's sleeping form at that. 

Cor waits until Nyx's gaze turns back to him before he speaks. "Thank you. For taking care if my son." There's a pause, and Nyx knows the words are not said lightly. Especially after all that Prompto had told him last night. 

"You should head in, Ulric," Cor segues. "I'm sure I can manage to keep him company when he wakes up."

Nyx looks back at Prompto reluctantly, but he knows Cor is right. The longer he puts it off… he looks to Cor. "Yeah - yeah I'll go in." 

Cor smirks. "If Drautos tries to give you shit - tell him to come talk to me."

That gets a huff of amusement from Nyx. "Duly noted, sir." He casts one last look at Prompto and heads out. He's certain he'll pay for it - no doubt looking at spending a few weeks at least on some tedious detail but as he looks at Prompto's sleeping for he knows it was worth it. More than worth it.

 


End file.
